Talk:Kalista/@comment-25562166-20150312012600/@comment-6281696-20150318190831
I was talking about the defensive power of her ultimate by making the ally untargetable, just that bit would already be a powerfull ultimate on the average support. The defensive power of "pure" mobility I am in essence fine with, assuming that there are restrictions on movement to play with (momentum stopping you from constantly changing direction, or walls that block paths, units that block paths, that sort of "restrictions"). As for the homogenity. You misunderstand. I'm not saying Kalista is a jack-of-all-trades. I'm saying that because there are no clear distinctions in roles for each champion people gravitate towards the most effective role, whatever that may be. And as such everyone starts playing all champions in very similar ways. Roles & restrictions make for distinctions as everyone has to go towards their own favorable style, not to the catch-all optimal style. In the case of moba's there's a heavy bias towards offense, as such nearly everything is played in a absurdly offensive style, regardless of how well it fits with their kit. To give a few examples; few champions go for sustained damage, nearly everyone goes for burst and almost hit and run tactics (try looking at how few people start with building attack speed despite the amount of powerfull on-hit effects like vayne's silver bolts). The obsession with damage, take a look at how few people truly have a defensive build, even so called "tanks" frequently have copious AD, AP or some hyper effective damage item like trinity. The prevalence of flash, despite not making sense on 99% of champions kits beyond just being a "o-shit-I-need-to-move" button. The prevalence of lifesteal, while other sources of sustain are borderline useless outside of specific cases, how many people do you see frequently building loads of regen that aren't mundo? In all these cases people aren't using a style that makes the most sense on a given champion, or given their own preferences, they are simply using the style that within the meta is the most effective. A minor footnote here is that at this stage the game has grown largely around this meta, and that especially newer champions have this issue "less" simply because they are made with the current meta in mind and not a previous one. As for the bad design. The issue isn't that it makes her hard to hit, it's that it makes aiming essentially pointless, and by extention it also makes dodging moot. When aiming, you are essentially trying to predict your target's movement in the near future. In order to be able to predict it there needs a reason as to why the target would go in that direction. And that's where LoL, as many pvp games, fails miserably. First of, there's no momentum, hence a champion charging forward can not only stop dead in his tracks, but immeadiatly turn tail without losing even a moment. This basicly makes predicting movement based on current movement impossible. Second, walls/unit collision, is almost meaningless in LoL given that everyone and their mother has dashes, so chasing someone into a dead-end serves no purpose. This means that the most effective tactic versus a mobile target is impossible, because it's impossible to drive them into a corner as the entire corner might as well not be there. This is especially true for the mobile champions against whom this should be the goto strategy (Lee-sin is a prime example). A third option would be blocking a way with a threat, however this only partially works. This only partially works because the combat engine is nowhere near sophisticated enough to truly threaten as there is no way to telegraph where you're aiming. Hence the only threat you can give is being in a certain position, and since you're rarely big enough to actually block a path even that's a fairly weak "threat". The last option you can use is if a certain route provides an advantage. HOWEVER, since terrain basicly doesn't matter, and you have sight on close to nothing even if the entire map is warded, there's rarely more information than that the general direction of their nexus/lane provides an advantage. Another option would be to provide a bait, but again, since you can't telegraph that much this generally doesn't provide that much. These reasons combined make aiming a joke the freer the movement becomes. And as aiming becomes a joke, so does dodging (after all, if aiming already doesn't amount to much there isn't much dodging going on). Anyway, that's enough of a wall of text don't you think? Doubt anyone will stil lread this :P